regicides_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Apropos Union
Apropos Union : About This is Svetlana's first Background story by Chronological order. This was when she was only a Four year old and traveled with her parents for the first time. The next Script for Lana's past is Like The Walls of Quean. The Script |“Magic knows no bounds... Its man’s creativity that sets the limits, Svetlana.” In the living room of a humble home of Laudrant, you’ll hear a faint cry of a child. Rays of the gentle Sun casts its lights from the window highlighting a mother and her child four years of age. The mother stares down the shards of glass scattered on the floor as she pats her daughters head. “Now, now, Lana, its fine. We’ll get another vase for the flowers.” says the mother. Svetlana looks up to her mother and shows her mother the wound she got from the accident. “Mommy, I’m bleeding. It hurts.” Lana whimpers. Her mother, Titania, slides her hands into her pocket, revealing a handkerchief which she uses to wipe the blood off of Lana’s leg. She carried Lana and had her sit on the sofa. Walking across the room, Titania takes an ointment and meets her daughter on sofa to tend to her little scratch. She smiles at Lana and Lana smiles back at her. “Lets be off. Daddy is waiting for us outside.” She said as she grabs Lana by her hand. Lana sees her father, Virgil, waving at them as he stands beside their ride to the Laudrant Seahaven. Later they take a water vessel to take port to Reis. This trip was the first time Lana has ever left the provincial town. First time riding a boat, Lana holds tightly to her father’s arm as she was distressed by movement of the vessel. Virgil reintroduces his marionette to little Lana to alleviate her tension. “Daddy, why can’t you just perform in our town? Traveling makes me dizzy..” Her parent laughs off her remarks and pats her heads. “I’m serious!!” said Lana; this time pouting. Upon reaching the Port Reis, they made a short detour to a cafe before Virgil goes performing on streets. Titania and Virgil performance involves Titania interacting with the marionettes as Virgil controls them. After the show, Svetlana helped collecting gratuities by reaching out a box. Svetlana’s parents doesn’t always perform on street, sometimes they get hired to perform in places as well. They’ve spent two weeks in Reis and have decided to move to the next town in which they took a public transportation. Their ride was attacked by bandits. The driver tried to escape threat by moving the vehicle at a high speed and in turn the bandits tried to stop them. Titania held Svetlana tight but the road was rough and uneven, and to add, the vehicle was moving in a zigzag fashion, causing her to loose grip of Lana; Lana fell off. Lana got injured by the fall. Lana didn’t like pain. But pain must be set aside. Lana tried to chase the carriage (Or you know, whatever) but the driver sure wouldn’t give a damn if a child was left behind. One of the bandits caught up to Lana and grabbed her. Her parents were prevented by other passengers to drop off, all they could do is to gaze upon her and later lose sight of her. Lana cries as the bandit yank her tiny arms and pull her. What can she do with her little arm and little legs? She bit his arm, compelling him to let go. She takes this opportunity to run in the forest but only to be caught again. She bit him again hoping for the same result. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the case. Losing his temper, the bandit lifts her by the arm and throws her to the distance... To the distance where she falls and rolls off a cliff. Reaching the bottom, she gets stab by a branch in her stomach. She looks at the sky with tears rolling to her cheeks. Her head was completely empty as if she has accepted death. She starts to lose vision as a sign of death slowly creeping in... Then a vision appear in front of her which she could no longer tell what it was. Was it a white wolf? Whatever it was.. It would’ve been pretty. Beautiful even. More beautiful than black, than darkness.. “Than my demise...” Svetlana opens her eyes and saw leaves above. “Leaves? And branches? Of course. I’m under a tree.” she said weakly. She was wrapped in bandages. For some Godforsaken reason she hoped it was her parents that went after her and treated her. “So leaves are the first thing you’ve noticed. Well, its not like it means something.. At least from my knowledge.” Said a masculine voice. Lana slowly tilts her head to her left as she still unable to move much. It was a young man with white hair, wearing white sleeves and white pants pouring liquid into a cup. When he finally faces her, she notices that a white snake was wrapped around his left arm. “Good morning. Actually, its afternoon. Good afternoon.” he said as he approach her. “You’ve been unconscious for days and been sleeping in my cabin. I decided to move you here for a while to get you some of that healthy sunlight.” Lana couldn’t respond. She lost her will to speak. For few more days, she spent bedridden with a stranger keeping her company. She did not know his name neither does he know hers. All she knew was that he was a mage. When she could finally remove the bandages, she finally spoke even just a little. This strange man kept bringing her to his trips to the woods saying that she might ran off and get lost if he left her. The trip to the wood are usually just to gather ingredients to those potions he was trying to make. On one trip, they were to gather firewood. The man uses magic to cut off trees and she would pick them up. “Why do you have to use magic to cut of wood? You should use an axe, maybe then you could do something with you wimpy built.” Lana asked. “I’ll use it when I can and whenever I want.. And magic can only grow stronger and increase mana when you use them, kid” he says in response. “My name is Svetlana!” She said while she pouting. As they walk deeper in the woods, Lana started to hear a noise. It sound like wings flapping and later chirps. Curious, she walks towards the sounds. The man ended up sighing and followed her. There were two birds fighting by a nest. One was clearly overpowered and finally fell. The victor landed on the nest. Lana approached the fallen and asked the man if she do something for the bird. The man said that there’s nothing that she could do as it is beyond her since it was already dead. He stood behind her and later went pass her and carried the bird. He looked intently to the bird and Lana looked at him as he does. “I understand...” He said. Lana asked him what he meant by his statement. The man explain to Lana that he can hear the voice of the forest carried by the wind. The fallen bird was only trying to protect its nest and its children. The forest has asked the man to save its children from the harm brought by this hostile bird. The fallen bird started moving and flew off from his hand, launching an attack to its adversary; immediately left after the attack landed. The bird that was brought to life safely descended to the ground and laid down. Lana asked the man what happened to the bird and what he had done to it. Explains the curious child that he simply gave it one more chance to protect its family. “I thought it was dead.” “It was and is dead.” “I thought magic can’t bring people back to life.” “Magic knows no bounds... Its man’s creativity that sets the limits, Svetlana.” (And dice. If you know what I mean.) From them on, she kept asking him to teach her magic but he never did. Seeing that Lana’s energy came back, the man decided to help her locate her parents. They went from town to town to look for them and spent days on the road. When they were able to find her parents he immediately disappeared. “Svetlana!!!” Says her parents in unison. They questioned how she was, how did she get there and plenty more. Finally, her mother notices the bruise on arm and asked if it hurts. Svetlana replied: “A bit, but.. It means I’m alive. Its one of the things Mr. Blaisdell taught me.” Her mother asked who it was. “Mr Alcor Blaisdell. He’s the one who took care of me and brought me here.”